I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by DoubleLife Alias
Summary: Monica is kidnapped during a trip to visit her parents in Mexico, but it's not the abduction that has left Monica with a lack of personal identity; it's what she learns that has her heart and mind at war with each other. The X Files agents are running in circles to try and find Monica and save her. But who does she need to be saved from? The men who took her, or herself? DRR & MSR.
1. Family

Authors Note: I've been writing for a while (It's my outlet for my emotions and thus my stories are usually quite sinister) but this is my first post.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files or its characters. All rights belong to Chris Carter, 20th Century and the Fox network, Annabeth Gish, Robert Patrick, Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny.

**WARNING**: This story implies/deals with and mentions acts of rape. Not acts of intercourse are depicted within, consensual or otherwise. It is rated for it's violence, themes and language, not for romance.

* * *

Chapter One Family

_A little Mexican town in Mexico- late evening. _

Monica stepped into the small run down store and quickly disappeared into an isle before the shop keeper saw her and she picked out the jar of jam that she was looking for to present to her mother when she went over there next as a surprise visit.

Monica walked up to the counter and let the woman standing on the other side see who she was.

"Monica? Is that really you?" The elderly store keeper asked as Monica approached the bench.

"Yes, it is," Monica replied with a smile.

"My, my, you've changed so much, and yet not much at all," The cryptic woman said and touched Monica's hair, "I see you've changed your hair again, it always did look in better black."

"I quite agree," Monica said and then pushed the jar of sauce that she was trying to buy further up on the counter and the always understanding woman handed the jar back to her.

"No charge, not for you my Dear," She said with a smile.

"Maria, no I can't do that… Here take this," She said and handed the woman the money she owed and a little extra.

"No no I insist. Take it as a small gift to you and your family, a small repayment for all that you and your family have done for me," Maria said.

But Monica wouldn't hear of it and placed the money on the counter, "Maria, you can use the money," She said and Maria gave Monica a stubborn look and then sighed, "You really must come visit me again soon," She said.

"I will," Monica promised, "I'll stop by tomorrow for a few hours and help you with the shop," She said.

But what Monica didn't know was that she wasn't going to be anywhere near the little store in that little town by the time the store was due to be open.

The two women smiled at each other and then Monica headed out and stopped at one of the seats to write on a little card that she intended to put on the jar.

Signing her name she felt someone grab her, a hand going over her mouth to muffle her attempts at screaming for help. She automatically reached for her gun, a habit that almost came reflexively, but realised it wasn't there due to the fact that she had left it in a locked draw back in DC because she was now off duty.

She struggled and thrashed, trying to turn in the strong arms that held her or injure her attacker but he clamped his fingers onto her nose and she focused all her efforts on trying to breathe and getting his hand off her mouth or nose.

But unfortunately it was too late because her respiration had already sped up with the adrenalin now in her bloodstream, and this meant that she required more of the oxygen that she was not getting. But Monica was not a quitter, and even though she could feel her lungs burning and her bodies need for air, she kicked and elbowed her assailant as hard as she could. Her vision started to become dotted and so she bit her attackers hand in a last ditch attempt at freeing her self. She heard a muffled cry of 'Bitch!' as her body felt heavier and she felt weaker, her vision was completely gone and her grip loosened as she blacked out.

XxXxX

Monica came to slowly and she felt all tingly and light headed. She opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair with a gang member sitting backwards on a chair in front of her and another four members standing in the background.

"Ey boys, lookie here, Chicki here lives!" He joked and they snickered. Monica surveyed her surroundings but was only able to conclude that she was in a house, "So Chicki, you go by Monica _Reyes _now huh? When'd you change your name?" He asked, "Cos you know you can't hide from us."

"Who are you?" Monica asked, tugging on the ropes that held her and watched as the gang smirked at her attempts for escape.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" He asked, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to be hurt, "Oh I'm heart broken!" He teased, "Well, for all intents and purposes you can call me K." He said.

"Some one's been watching too much Men in Black." She commented, searching the room and counting the weapons in sight.

"Hey, I started going by K _long _before that movie came out!" He said, shooting out of his chair and threatening her with a pointed finger. Then calming down again he pulled his chair closer and sat on it backwards again, "So, Monica _Reyes, _what are you doing back in my town?"

"It's not _your _town."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" The four in the back of the house chorused and K waved to silence them.

"Listen _Bitch,_" He said, getting up again and moving to stand in front of her, forcing her to look up at him, "You don't talk back to me!" He said and backhanded her, then bending down to her eye level he said, "You got that?" Monica spat at the ground beside his feet. He stood up straight and then went back to his chair, "I thought I told you never to come back here."

"I didn't come back here for you," She responded, twisting her wrists to feel the knots that bound her.

"No?" He asked rhetorically, "Why then _did _you come back?"

"Tooo see my family?" She said, telling him the truth.

"Oh, you're family!" He scoffed, "Righhhht. Sure, you see Chicka, I know that you don't _have_ a family, aside from of course, your carbon copy daughter. Speaking of which, where is that little brat?" K asked.

Monica tried to work through all the things that didn't add up. _I haven't changed my name, I've never met these guys before, thus they never could have told me to 'never come back' and I certainly don't have a daughter…_ "Okay, I see what's happened here," She said.

"Oh, do you know?"

"Yes, this is a case of mistaken identity. My name's Monica Reyes, I was born and raised here in Mexico, but then I went to America to study at Brown University after which I joined the FBI and gained citizenship there. Okay? I'm not who ever you're looking for, so who is it that you _are_ looking for? Maybe we could work out some kind of deal; if I help you find who you're looking for, you let me go?" She offered.

The gang snickered again, "Mistaken identity huh?" He said and stepped up to her again, "You think you can hide from me Julietta? You think I can't identify you?" He said and pulled at her sleeve. _Julietta? _Monica wondered, "I _own _you J'," He said and then looked down at her arm and she followed his gaze, but there was nothing there. He frowned, feeling the smooth, clear skin and then pulling her other sleeve up and his frowned deepened. Then he whirled around and turned to one of the other gang members, "What the hell 'Roam? This isn't her! She doesn't have the scar!" He yelled and stalked toward the now freaked out man.

"K! I'm sorry, Dude, I didn't know! She looks so much like Julietta!" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You kidnapped a FBI!" He yelled.

"I didn't know!" "'Roam" yelled and then had an idea, "Maybe, maybe we could get the money out of her FBI?" He suggested.

"It's not _my _FBI." Monica put in.

K turned back to Monica, rubbing his lips and clearly deeply in thought, "What's your mothers name Chicka?" He asked.

Monica was confused again, and didn't see the connection, but answered anyway, "Carmen Reyes."

"Father?"

"Raffael Reyes," She said, and then feeling bold she added, "At least to the best of my knowledge."

"Yo, D," He called to one of the guys, "Bring her bag." He said and she saw one of the men disappear and then come back with her backpack in his hand. She watched silently as they shuffled things around and then pulled out her purse, "Got it," He said to himself and pulled out the photo that she kept in it and held it up to her, "This them?" K asked and she nodded.

She watched as he pulled out a crumpled photo from his pocket and compared the photos to each other and then to Monica.

"Hooo damn!" One of unidentified men said.

"Oh snaaaaap!" Said 'D' as he looked at the photos and then Monica.

Monica shifted and took advantage of them not paying attention to her, and she looked at the ropes that held her and then tried to figure out how to undo them.

"Well well well, what do you know?" He said and then left the room, directing three of his gang to follow, "I think I know what's going on here. You stay and watch her- closely." He said and then left.

* * *

Just to warn you -updates could take days or months.


	2. Mothers & Fathers

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Warning from chapter one applies in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter two Mothers and Fathers

Monica studied the room closely but said nothing as the hours ticked away.

She jumped when the door flew open suddenly and the three men walked back in, high fiving each other and they were all talking at once so she couldn't make out a word of what they were saying.

K stood in front of her again, but this time with his arms crossed, "So Monica _Reyes, _what did you say you were here for again?"

"To visit family," She restated, and almost felt like she was in court and being asked the same questions over and over again.

K scoffed, "The sheriff is _not _your family," He said. "But it did make tracking you a lot easier since he foolishly kept records of his doings," He said and then pulled up his chair again, "You have no idea who you are do you?" He asked, moving her hair behind her ear, she ignored his movements as he toyed with her, "They didn't tell you did they?" He asked.

"I know _exactly _who I am." Monica said as she found the end of the rope and started to loosen it.

"You sound so sure of yourself, so _proud…_Your mothers a crack head!" He said suddenly.

"Carmen Reyes does NOT do drugs!" Monica defended immediately.

"Carmen Reyes is NOT your mother!" K excitedly retorted and smirked.

"What?" Monica asked, frowning.

"They didn't tell you did they?" He asked but Monica just held her head high, reminding herself that they were just trying to get into her head.

But now she was curious, "Tell me what?" She asked, taking the bait.

"You're adopted!" He said and Monica was careful to hide her surpriise.

"How would you know?" She asked, "There are no records of my life prior to when I started school."

"Ah, but you see, there are, and upon being '_persuaded_' the sheriff was very chatty about the whole ordeal." K said, "You see, your 'adoption' was rather under the table, but being a goodie-too-shoes, Raffael still wrote out an incident report!"

"So how do you know about it then?" She asked.

"Like I said, he kept the records, we paid him a visit-"

"I swear, if you've hurt him or-"

"Relax Latina, they're fine…" He said, "But as I was saying, we paid him a visit, and he gave us the information we were after… that and I now realize that I knew your real mother." He said, looking smug again because he knew that he had drawn her in.

"Knew?" Monica quoted, "I take it she's dead?" Her investigating skills kicking in, "Did you kill her?"

"You're very bold… just like your father; yes she's dead, but unfortunately I can't take credit for it, she wished I'd killed her, but alas, she took that upon herself."

Monica tried to process all that she was hearing but she came back to the situation at hand, "Okay, so what does this have to do with anything?" She asked.

"You mean 'what does this have to do with _you'_?" He corrected, but Monica said nothing, "Your mother owed me. Her name was Monica Julietta by the way; she couldn't remember her last name, so she went by her first and middle names."

"She wasn't my mother."

"Biologically she was, and she owes me, but since she's dead, that means _you _owe me."

"What did she owe you? Drugs? Because I'm not getting you drugs."

"Money." K corrected, "Four large… plus interest." He added as an after thought.

"I don't owe you anything." She said, remembering her position on this as she continued with the ropes.

"Like fortune gets handed down to the next in line, so does debt. And you owe me four G's." He said and tilted his head to the side and his eyes roamed her body leisurely.

"I'm not giving you a cent." She said, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, though she didn't show it.

"Though of course, if you can't pay the money there are other… _possibilities_…" He said, and watched her shift a little from his scrutiny, "You know, the last time we had an… _encounter_, you weren't quite so well 'equipped' for the task… but now that you're more _developed _I think that things would be much more 'pleasurable.'" He said and winked.

Monica was inwardly horrified and she felt sick with the new knowledge but you wouldn't know it by looking at her. But something didn't sit right with her.

"What do you mean by 'the last time we had an encounter'?" She asked.

"Oh, well, you see when you mother didn't pay up we kidnapped you both and I used you for leverage and persuasion with your mother… though it turns out that she didn't care all that much." K said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Stupid bitch…" She heard one of the four say, though she couldn't figure out which one.

"Hey, she may not have been mother material, but she was damn good to bang." K defended and the gang laughed at his joke.

"You raped her?" Monica asked, her outrage escaped with her words.

"No no, well, yes, but only when she didn't pay. You see, she was broke but couldn't break her addiction, so she chose to pay her debts in deeds rather than cash…" K went and leant forward close to her face, "How do you think you were conceived?" He tormented and smiled evilly at the horrified look on her face.

"No." She said defiantly and shook her head.

"Oh yes my little one, I'm your father!" He cried and laughed happily as Monica backtracked a bit in her thinking.

"I'm still not giving you a thing." She said, regaining her composure and sitting up straight, "And if you so much as touch me, you'll regret it." She threatened and pulled at the ropes again.

K stood up and looked over at his gang who egged him on at the challenge, and he walked towards her, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it mi hija?"He taunted and reached out to touch her.

Monica pre-empted his attempts and slid her chair back, kicking him in the groin and then standing up from the chair and freeing her hands from the ropes to take hold of K's shoulder and smash her knee into his face.

_Four on one… there's only one way that this is going to go down. _Monica thought realistically.

The second Monica moved, the rest of the gang were up and came rushing towards them and before Monica could take another swing at K, Roam grabbed her arm and one of the nameless men grabbed at her and pulled her back.

But Monica wasn't about to give up her chance for escape, she turned and kicked the first person she saw, the other unidentified man, in the chest, and forced him backwards. She turned to D who took the opportunity to punch her while she was distracted, and punched him in the stomach, then when he was doubled over she threw him a vicious uppercut but was prevented from finishing her sequence when she was kicked in the back. She flew into D who rightened up upon impact and then exacted his revenge by raining an almost jaw shattering left hook blow upon her.

She was unaware of when her two assailants suddenly become four, but the two nameless thugs grabbed her arms and Roam and D continued there assault and K watched until he was satisfied calling out "Stop!" and Roam and D stepped back, leaving the two unnamed to hold her up.

K wiped his nose and looked pissed at the blood he found on his hand.

"Oh you've done it now Girly!" one of the unnamed said into her ear as she still struggled to get free.

K stepped up to her, towering over her, and he started into her eyes as he took a harsh swing at her stomach that caused her to gasp, and then groan at the pain of being hit in the same place that she had previously.

She watched K smile with dark eyes and then complete a series of brutal punches to her torso until he had let out all his anger and he was sure that he had beaten the breath out of her as well as left nasty bruises that he could use as a weak point later.

Once she straightened up again weakly K looked over at Roam, "Gimme your piece," He said and Monica tried not to let her fear be betrayed as she saw the weapon fly across the room and into K's hands.

He aimed it at her head, "Kill me now and you won't get what you want." She threatened.

But her words fell on deaf ears, K had already made his mind up about what he was going to do when he ordered his man to give him the gun; He hit her temple with the gun and his men let her fall to the ground.

K crouched beside the brunette and moved her hair to check that she was unconscious, "Tut tut tut… such a naughty girl… looks like we'll have to teach someone how to behave." He said, and looked up at his men who grinned at their leaders' behavior.

* * *

So how am I doing?


	3. Taking Advantage

A bit of a longer chapter this time.

* * *

When Maria went to open her shop that morning she spotted the jar and card sitting on the sidewalk.

She was quite surprised that no one had taken it, but something about the objects unsettled her.

Maria went over and picked up the jar, putting it in her wide cardigan pocket and picking up the little card she recognized the hand writing and sighed as she spoke, having skim read the card, "Oh no…. Monica… what's happened to you?" She asked though no one heard or answered her.

Maria decided not to open the store and instead made her way to the Reyes house.

Upon arrival, Mrs. Reyes saw the older woman approach the front door and left the kitchen to meet the woman on the porch, "Maria!" She greeted eagerly, "What brings you here?"

"Your daughter, Monica," She started, feeling rather out of breath.

"Monica? What about her?" She asked, feeling rather confused, "How about you come in?" She suggested and Maria complied.

Once the two women were seated in the lounge Maria spoke, "Carmen, I fear something has happened-"

"With Monica?" Carmen asked, "No, no no, Monica's fine!" Carmen said happily, "She's actually coming to visit us today!"

"Carmen Reyes, you listen to me when I'm talking to you," The woman scolded, "Something HAS happened to Monica, I am telling you that I know, something has happened."

Carmen began to get worried, "Maria, whatever do you mean that you know something has happened to her?"

"Monica came to my store last night, she was going to surprise you by arriving early-" Maria stopped and pulled the jar and card out of her pockets, "She wanted to bring you these, and I found them on the ground outside my store this morning."

Carmen took the items and stared at them both for a while before looking up, "I must call Raffael at once," She said and got up to call her husband and tell him the bad news.

XxXxX

Monica felt herself wake up and shifted uncomfortably, feeling the pain in her torso as she did so and recognizing that she was sitting up even before she opened her eyes. Which only confirmed what she already knew; but the simple act of opening her eyes also caused her brain to become more active.

The room was more than dark, there were no windows and if there was a light in the room, she couldn't see it and it certainly wasn't on. She waited for the rod cells in her eyes to become active so that she could see, and while she waited, she used her other senses to try and gain as much information as she could.

Her hands were behind her back, though this time they were held together with hand cuffs, she could tell by the feel of the metal even though it was not cold, which indicated to her that they had been forced upon her some time ago.

She knew she was sitting up, but it was not a chair that she was sitting on this time. By the cold that she felt coming through the back of her shirt and her legs as she shifted, and given that she didn't fall, she rationalized that she was sitting on the floor.

The air which she breathed was as cold as the concrete that she rested against, from which she began to suspect that night had fallen upon the desert country and that she could be in a cellar. If that were the case, it would have accounted for the musty smell, which would prove that there were no windows or they hadn't been opened in some time.

Monica's night vision had kicked in as the rod cells had warmed up, now enabling her to see the few vague silhouettes in the room.

She studied the shapes and positively identified one of them as a chair, the other wasn't so easy, but she guessed the object in the far corner to be a mattress.

Then one of the shadows to her left moved.

She was drawn to the movement and tried to see what or who it was. She saw movement to her right and turned towards it.

It came towards her and a meter from her she identified the shape of a gun and then suddenly K was crouched down next to her, a gun lazily pointed at her, "Wakey wakey," He said, tilting his head to the left as he watched her, "It's about freaking time you woke up," He said and then stood up, walking away from her and waving the gun as he spoke.

Monica watched him walk away from her and felt around the ground to try and find something that she could use to pick the lock on the hand cuffs.

She stopped when he turned back to her, "What's so important that I wake up for?" She asked.

"You may well trained in self defense FBI, but you still owe me four grand."

"I do not." Monica said and K stormed back to her, literally towering over her where she sat.

"If you want to live you will give me the money," He said as he pointed the gun at her again.

"If you kill me, there is no chance you'll get 'your money'," Monica was getting tired of him standing over her so she used the wall for leverage and pushed herself off the ground to stand. By standing it showed that she would stand her ground and that she wouldn't let him undermine her with his antics. Then something clicked in her mind and she suddenly thought of something, "You can't be my father."

K looked at her smugly, "And why not?"

"You're too young," She stated.

K just gleamed, "There is an explanation for that," He said, teasing her by drawing out his explanations, "That's because I worked with my father, he was the…founder, I guess you could him, of this little operation we have running here. We were business partners until he died."

"And how do I fit into this 'riveting' story?" Monica asked.

"Well Miss. Impatient, to put it simply, I was sixteen, your mother was nineteen and unwilling to pay… much like you are now, only she was high… and when my father couldn't get what he wanted, he let me explore other avenues to get her to pay…" He frowned for a moment, "Didn't realize I got her pregnant though…" His frown disappeared, "That is, until we went and visited the sheriff. He told us all about how he found you crying over the body of your dead mother," Monica stared defiantly at him to prove that he wasn't going to get any satisfaction out of trying to torment her, "He told us how he took you in quietly and his wife raised you… You know, we knew when your mother was pregnant, but we never guessed it was because of us, we always assumed it was because of one the men she slept with."

"What men?"

"The ones who paid her to have sex with them of course. She needed to get the money somehow if she was to pay for her addiction."

_Oh this just gets better and better…_Monica thought, "That still makes you almost fifty," Monica pointed out, and then feeling a little rebellious she added, "You're getting pretty old."

K's jaw tightened and he punched her already sensitive ribs, forcing her against the wall as she drew in a pain ridden breath, "Maybe so," He said, standing against her and holding her throat, pressing the end of the barrel of the gun against her collar bone, "but I still have what it takes to lead, and so long as I have what people want, I'm in no danger of dying any time soon. But you on the other hand might just find yourself in a fair bit of trouble if you don't do as you're told!" He finished by yelling in her face and then pushing her as he let her go and stepped back.

Monica said nothing for a moment as she tried to ignore the pain that came with breathing, and compose herself enough to think clearly.

XxXxX

Raffael arrived home to Maria, and his distressed life who came running out of the house as soon as she saw him.

He ushered them both back inside and tried to calm his distraught wife.

"Someone took her Raffael!" She cried.

"Carmen, calm down," He said, making her sit down, "we will find her, but remember that Monica is a big girl now, she's quite capable of taking care of herself; She grew up here, and she' street wise."

"Yes I know Raffael, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Whoever took our daughter has already managed to catch her off guard and has the upper hand… God only knows what they will do to her!" She said, getting more hysterical with every word and fidgeting as she spoke.

"Carmen, thinking like that won't help. I'm going to call Mr. Skinner from the FBI and see if he can do anything to help us." He said and then left the room.

XxXxX

"You know, what you're doing here goes completely against the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, which was written up in the nineteen forties; It goes against points three, four, and five, which state that everyone no matter what your race, sex, religion etc. you are you have a right to feel protected, no one can own another and no one shall be subjected to torture, cruel or inhumane treatment." Monica said.

"Well, I don't remember signing any such document." K replied.

"_You _didn't have to, the word 'universal' already covered that." Monica replied.

"If this is bothering you so much then why don't you just pay up?" He said.

"Because I still don't owe you anything." But it made Monica think, _Why am I being so stubborn about this? It's not like I really care about the money… The idiocy of pride….I'm just too stubborn for my own good sometimes._

"OH yes you do, and unless you want me to make things extremely uncomfortable for you, I suggest you co-operate with me." Monica said nothing, but defiantly looked away, "Okay then…" He said and reached for her.

"Hey!" She cried out as he pulled on the top button of her shirt, "What do you think you're doing?! Hands off!" She yelled and tried to take a step back, but found herself backed into the corner.

K pushed her against the wall again, fisting her shirt in hands as he leaned down close to her so she could feel his breath as he spoke, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

Monica was sure that the question was rhetorical, but she came up with an answer anyway, "It looks like you're about to make me the victim of a very heinous crime, because you think that by sexually assaulting or raping me, you will undermine my confidence and resilience and make me cave in to giving you what you want." She said, staring back at him hard, "But I'm warning you know, it won't work, and if you so much as touch me; You won't live to see the light of day."

Slowly a grin formed on his face, "You're very smart FBI. But you are only half right; I fully intend to take full advantage of this situation, and if I so desire I'm quite happy to let Tas have his way with you too since he has taken quite a liking to you. But you are wrong if you think that you can do anything other than pay or suffer."

"I will submit to neither." She said.

K looked down at her quite suggestively, "I know you won't be 'submissive' but that'll just be half the fun now won't it?" He said with a gleam in his smirk as his he moved one of his hands down to her breast and squeezed it hard, crashing his body against hers as he did his lips on hers.

K enjoyed feeling as Monica writhed and tried to kick or knee him but couldn't because of the way he was pressed against her and she against the wall. So she did the only thing that she could think of and bit his lip.

K reflexively pulled back, "Bitch!" He yelled and punched her.

The blow forced the breath out of her and she would have doubled over had K not been standing in front of her. Her mouth fell open in silent pain as Monica tried to draw air back into her lungs but failed at first but then a hasty gasp gave away her level of pain and she looked up to see the satisfaction on K's face.

_Damn. _She thought and momentarily closed her eyes.

That was until he pulled her off the wall and took her arm, leading her deeper into the room.

Monica only obeyed his steps because she was in too much pain already to argue with the simple action of walking, and walking meant she wasn't falling.

As soon as she found where she had willingly walked to, she immediately refused to comply with what she was confronted with.

"Lie down." K ordered.

"No." Monica refused.

K slapped her and Monica tried not to react as her cheek stung fiercely and turned red.

K just smirked, "You're trying not to react and yet you've tightened your jaw." He said and raised his left hand to her stinging cheek and felt her tightened jaw for a second before Monica stepped away from K, but inadvertently towards the mattress that sat on the ground behind her.

K stepped towards Monica, and she readied herself to be hit again, so it surprised her when he took hold of her shoulders and roughly pushed her.

Monica stumbled and then tripped on the edge of the mattress and fell onto it, the hand cuffs dug into her wrists and back, causing her lower to be slightly arched.

Immediately aware of where she had landed, she started to get up, but she got no further because K was already on top of her, straddling her waist and forcing her back down.

"NO! No! You can't do this!" She yelled as she fruitlessly fought for some sort of control over the situation. But before she even finished her sentences, she was on her back again.

"Hold still," K said, picking up a needle from beside the mattress, "Wouldn't want this to end up in the wrong place," He warned, but still Monica fought.

K leaned down on his daughter and sunk the needle into her skin, holding her down until she stilled completely…

* * *

Sorry 'bout taking so long to update.


	4. Paying It Forward

Chapter Four – Paying it Forward

Monica woke with a start and in a panic. She had hoped for a split second that it had all been a nightmare, but her nightmare became a terror a split second later when she realized it was not, and she was naked.

"Oh God," She whispered, flying up and drawing her legs up to her chest to cover herself as she leaned against the wall, completely unaware that the hand cuffs were gone and she could now move her arms. She felt horrible, dirty, used and disposable, "Oh no… no, no, no, no- this was not supposed to happen…." She whispered to herself and then spotted some of her clothes scattered around the concrete floor.

She bolted up and gathered the two items; Her panties and shirt and quickly put them on, buttoning the shirt up all the way and then refusing to sit back down on the bed despite the floor being cold, hard and dirty. She drew her legs up to her chest and held them tight as she stared at the wall.

Her body started to tremble; a combination of the cold, shock and fear.

"Oh God…" She repeated and then the tears started as she started a mantra of 'oh god' and began rocking herself.

She didn't even realize that she was hyperventilating.

Every sound she heard was one of her captors coming back to kill her, or coming back to torment her.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself being struck.

Every time she tried to forget, she would remember.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room flew open and the blinding light poured down the stairs.

Monica gasped at the sound and squinted against the light as her eyes adjusted, and she watched as someone came down the stairs.

"Which one are you?" She asked and debated on trying to stand up or not.

"Tas." Came the short reply as he advanced towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to hold her emotions back but not quite succeeding as her inner fear was displayed in her voice.

Tas walked towards her and then crouched down beside her, "Look," he said, "I don't approve of K's methods; I convinced him that if he wanted to get the money, he needs you to stay alive." Tas said and handed her two pieces of bread and sat next to her, "You can calm down I'm not here to hurt you." He said.

Monica tried to calm her breathing down to a normal rate and she raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity, "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because I've been where you are; and if it weren't for someone who'd helped me out, then I'd most likely have died."

"Why me?" Monica asked.

"Because I can't pay him back, but I can pay it forward." He said and then stood up, "But don't expect anything more from me. This is a one off." He said and then abruptly went back up stairs and shut the door behind him.

Monica leaned back against the wall and thanked God for her luck.

Maybe, just maybe, there is a way out.

The thought gave her hope, and hope held a light against she was facing.

XxXxX

"Agent Doggett."

"It's Skinner, come up to my office immediately," He said and hung up.

John looked at the phone weirdly before putting it down and picking up his jacket as he headed out the door up to Skinner's office.

Upon arrival he found Skinner in the door way and he was ushered in.

They took their respective seats.

"Morning Sir, what is this about?" John asked.

"Well I'm going to cut straight to the chase here," He said and then paused to breathe, "Agent Reyes has gone missing."

"Missing? I thought you said she was on leave?" John said and leaned forward.

"I did, and she was. Agent Reyes was going to visit her family-"

"She's lost in Mexico?!" He said, fully aware of the state of the country and the way it worked.

"Not 'lost' Agent Doggett, 'missing'." Skinner corrected.

"Can we confirm that she made it to Mexico?" John asked and prayed that she hadn't gotten that far.

"Unfortunately yes, her parents called when a family friend figured out what happened."

"What has happened?"

"We don't really know-"

"What's being done to find her?"

"Everything-"

"I want details."

"We're setting up a task force-"

"I want in."

"Stop interrupting me." Skinner said and then paused to gather his thoughts, "Agent Doggett," He said seriously, "are you able to put your emotions aside in this case?"

John hesitated, "Yes."

They both knew it was a lie, but it showed Skinner that John was at least willing to lie to find Monica.


	5. Double Life

Chapter Five Double Life

K held Monica close by her shirt, "You are extremely stubborn, but so am I and don't think that by stone walling me, I will let you go, and don't think that by stalling for time that someone will find you. I will get what I want, one way or another." He threatened, "Last time I left you to wonder what I did to you, but this time you will see and feel everything!" He raised his voice, "TAS!" He called.

Tas entered the room casually, and crossed his arms, "Yeah?"

"She's all yours," K said, shoving her backwards and walking out of the room.

Tas turned to face Monica, "We meet again."

Monica wasn't sure what to make of this, "So are you going to try to beat me or rape me?" She asked, but received no verbal response. Tas advanced towards her and he reached a hand out to her which she pushed away, "Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled.

On the other side of the door K grinned as he heard the tell-tale signs of a physical fight.

"No!" He heard Monica yell, "Let go of me!"

K snickered as he heard the soft thump and the sound of skin hitting skin at speed. He smiled at what he heard and then walked away.

Monica was now on her back again and Tas was on top of her, "Get off me!" She yelled as she tried everything she could think of to get out from under the man.

Tas held her down and pinned her wrists above her head, "Listen to me," he hissed into her ear."

"No!" She yelled back, and tried to pull her hands free as he leaned down.

Tas put his hand over her mouth to silence her but she bit him, "Ah- BITCH!" He yelled and then held her shoulder down, his arm against her throat, "Listen to me Monica," He said into her ear as she writhed beneath him.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop moving!" He yelled back and held her harder, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and when Monica stopped moving he let her arms go and sat up once he was sure she wasn't going to hit him

"What?" She asked in disbelief and sat up also.

"I'm an undercover cop okay? But I don't have access to my team back in LA because I'm in this too deep. I'm going to help you, but I need you to talk to my team and my boss and tell them everything that's happening here and everything I am about to tell you.

"Okay, sure, so long as I get out of here alive."

"I'll do my best," Tas said sincerely, "My crew think I'm dead, they don't know where I am, and I haven't been able to check in for over six months. My crew was ordered to drop the case if I didn't check in, because to them, if I don't check in, then I must be dead."

"How long have you been undercover?"

"I'm not sure, I can't remember." He said sheepishly, and upon seeing the shocked look on Monica's face he added, "I'm really deep undercover."

"Do you have family?"

"Wife and a little girl."

"Do they know that you're undercover? Do they know that you're alive?" She asked.

Tas shook his head, "No, my team will have notified them when I didn't check in, and since I haven't made contact, they will have presumed me dead."

"What's your real name?" Monica asked.

"Agent James Carter."

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Can you help me get out of here Carter?"

"I don't know. I don't really have much influence over the decisions that get made, the most I do is pitch ideas and do the dirty work. I've got more than enough evidence on this case, but I've lost contact with my team."

"Carter, if you can get me out then I will find your team and contact them. I can tell them where you are and what's happening"

"Tas." He corrected, "Don't get used to calling me Carter Agent Reyes," He directed, "And what are you goner do from down here? Tap Morse code on the walls and hope some body hears?" He said, becoming sarcastic.

"You've given up hope." Monica stated, and then addressed his question, "If you can help me-"

"I can't help you!" He hissed.

"Then get the FBI involved."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" He asked.

"I don't know! Just find a way!" Monica argued.

Tas abruptly got up and then left, leaving Monica bewildered and panicked. The door slammed shut and Monica curled up on the bed, hugging her knees and biting her fingernails as she thought about her situation and how she could get out of it.

She felt paranoid that every noise she heard was one of the men coming to attack her again.

_Out in the main room. _

K turned around when Tas came back into the room.

"That was fast." He said suspiciously.

"Yeah, well," He stalled, trying to think up an excuse, "It doesn't take much to get her to yell does it?" He said and the others snickered.

"You're done with her already?"

"Well not exactly 'done' as such, but rather 'warmed up'" Tas said, making things up as he went along.

"Ah, leaving her wonder and panic and await your return? Nice" K approved.

Tas sat down on a lounge chair, "You know, I was thinking, why don't we go to the FBI, and tell them that we have their agent hostage, and we can name our price for her life?" Tas suggested.

"What makes you think they will bargain with us?" K asked.

"We could give them proof that we're serious, send them a tape with what will happen to her if they don't pay," Roam suggested.

"Yeah, and we could get like, millions from them!" D added.

"Alright alright," K said and he started to formulate a plan.


End file.
